


Плоский круг

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feelings Realization, Future Fic, M/M, NO BETA I'M FINE, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Шейн иногда думал, Раст Коул был совершенно прав и время и на самом деле плоский круг. Потому что на нем снова были цвета Фейзов, они снова были так же далеко от дома, так же мотаются от турнира к турниру. Словно на дворе снова в лучшем случае — начало 2017го. Для полного погружения не хватало, разумеется, прежней команды. И ворчания Хви по утрам на скримах.
Relationships: JAKE | Jacob Lyon/Rawkus | Shane Flaherty





	Плоский круг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Марг с любовью <3
> 
> (да, это Валорант РПС, лол, спасибо слухам с реддита)

В рейтинге самых тупых вопросов этот бы вопрос занял, наверное, точно первую строчку, но Шейн все равно его задал:

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

\- И я рад тебя видеть, - сказал Джейк, широко улыбаясь. По силе и интенсивности его улыбка могла сейчас соперничать только со светом от прожекторов, который лился на сцену. Хорошо, что его, после совместных жалоб команд, которые по очереди проверяли с рефери свои машины, все же немного поубавили.

_ Что ты тут делаешь? _

Ну да, словно ты забыл, что Джейк последние полгода был фрилансером и кастил не только хоумстенды Лиги, но и Валорант турниры вместе с Фрэнки и Гео. Хотя из-за нервяка последнего месяца было удивительно, что Шейн вообще хотя бы свое имя помнил. Выход Фэйзов из лузер брекета в Радиант стадию был, конечно, не настолько впечатляющим, наверное, как в древние времена второго сезона у Сан-Франциско, потому что несколько карт они все же проиграли, но нервы этот ран потрепал здорово всей их команде.

Нужно было сказать Джейку, что он просто настолько застрял в рутине скримов, мелких турниров, которые были рассыпаны между стадиями Чемпионата и перелетами из одного города в другой, что он даже не успел отследить состав талантов на этот стейдж. Потому что у Шейна из головы и вылетело, что Джейк был свободным агентом. Потому что он не думал, что они вообще смогут когда-то вновь пересечься в реальном мире.

Нужно было как-то извиниться за то, что он стал таким неконтактным и выглядел сейчас совсем не как тот Шейн, которого помнил Джейк по Лиге.

Лига осталась словно в другой жизни. Кто-то относился к этому с облегчением, как Зак, а он, конечно же, испытывал легкую грусть и досаду. И сейчас, от присутствия Джейка рядом, они стали только сильнее.

\- Йо, Лайон! - Андрей, как обычно, энергично жующий жевательную резинку, возник словно из ниоткуда, - Я надеюсь то, что ты пришел пожелать нам удачи, никак не идет вразрез с твоей кастерской моралью?

\- О, нет, - Джейк рассмеялся, отбивая его кулак своим, - Я сегодня занят исключительно хостингом. А значит могу проявлять пристрастность. Это полезно для зрелищности и подогрева эмоций зрителей. Ты то знаешь это как никто другой.

\- О да, - Андрей рассмеялся, - Чертовски рад видеть тебя, мужик.

Он обнял Джейка, похлопал его по спине, и Шейн наконец смог перевести дыхание. Появление Бебибэя было как удар молотка, который расколол начинавшую вырастать между ним и Джейком сейчас ледяную стену.

\- Ладно, надеюсь поймать тебя после матчей. Учти, если у тебя нет никаких планов, то ты идешь праздновать с нами! Потому что мы выиграем и потому что я уверен, что все остальные тоже будут рады тебя видеть.

\- Мои планы начинаются сразу после видимо наших посиделок, - рассмеялся Джейк и Шейн удивленно приподнял брови:  _ планы? _ , - Так что вам лучше выиграть. Удачи!

Андрей показал ему два больших пальца, прежде, чем отойти от них. Мол, сделаем в лучшем виде.

\- Значит, ты — хост?

\- Пока я - официально фрилансер, так что могу пробовать что-то новое. Тем более, что это куда проще, чем разбираться в новой дисциплине на таком серьезном уровне. Но, может в следующем году, - улыбка не сходила с лица Джейка, пока он говорил и смотрел на Шейна, и тот подумал, что словно ничего за это время на самом деле не изменилось. Только разве что Джейк выглядел теперь еще счастливее, чем тогда, на их первом и последнем общем хоумстенде в Хьюстоне.

\- И ты пришел пожелать нам удачи.

\- Я думал, что я мог бы сделать это, как обычно, написав тебе, но... Мне кажется, что тебе было бы приятнее услышать это лично.

С этим Шейн точно не стал бы спорить.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он.

От своей официальности немного начинало подташнивать. Ну, или это было от нервов. Да, очень все хотелось спихнуть на нервы. Особенно тот факт, что он старательно избегал взгляда Джейка. А тот продолжал всматриваться в него так, словно увидел впервые после огромной разлуки. Словно они не смотрели истории друг друга в инстаграмме и не созванивались по дискорду раз в пару недель.

Именно, что в пару недель.

После почти трех лет, проведенных бок о бок, этого было катастрофически мало, чтобы поддерживать их отношения на прежнем уровне. То есть, нет, разумеется, этого должно было хватить, но в какой-то момент все почему-то стало меняться. Шейн иногда думал, Раст Коул был совершенно прав и время и на самом деле плоский круг. Потому что на нем снова были цвета Фейзов, они снова были так же далеко от дома, так же мотаются от турнира к турниру. Словно на дворе снова в лучшем случае — начало 2017го. Для полного погружения не хватало, разумеется, прежней команды. И ворчания Хви по утрам на скримах.

Джейка он тогда не знал. То есть, знал, разумеется, как одного из проигроков — очень въедливого и токсичного. И никогда не думал, что будет играть с ним в одной команде.

И не только играть.

Они больше не были коллегами и сокомандниками. В Фэйз Клане на очень многие вещи закрывали глаза вообще, может если бы Джейк даже играл с ними...

\- Ты выглядишь усталым, - сказал ему Джейк, - Знаю, что ты очень серьезно относишься к скримам. И я знаю, что вы сделаете все, чтобы кого-то из вас отправили ко мне на постигровое интервью... Но, наверное, нам не удастся поговорить на нем именно с тобой. В общем, я понимаю, что опоздал с этим года так на два, но я думал, что мы обязательно пересечемся на еще на хоумстендах, но потом случилась эпидемия, а потом — ты ушел в Валорант, а Мэтт сказал, что если я и сейчас все просру...

\- Мэтт? - переспросил Шейн.

\- Эй, вот это было бы чертовски обидно ему услышать. Вот это удивление в твоем голосе. После всего, что у вас было с Кулмэттом, ты его забыл...

\- Что у меня было с Кулмэттом-то, - пробормотал недоумевающе Шейн, - мы просто...

\- Долгие задушевные разговоры офф-танка и саппорта, конечно же, - Джейк стал в миг совершенно серьезным, и Шейн, наконец, смог выдержать его взгляд. Его теплый и чуть насмешливый взгляд, по которому он соскучился.

Он вообще чертовски соскучился по всему Джейку. Ребят в Фэйзах он знал и по Сборной США, и по Лиге, но ни один из них не мог заменить ему ни Аутловс, ни старых, еще Овервотчевских, Фэйзов.

И никто, по очень определенным причинам, не мог бы заменить ему Джейка.

\- Так вот, Мэтт сказал, что если я и сейчас все просру, то я буду полным идиотом.

\- Ого, я так вижу карьера главного тренера Аутловс хорошо на него повлияла.

\- Ну, ты знаешь, - коротко хохотнул Джейк, - нашу команду. Даже наша новая команда ведет себя как мы. То есть, им очень далеко до нас, но так сказать, преемственность поколений на лицо. Конечно, Мэтту пришлось посуроветь и начать вещи называть своими именами. Так вот, я наверное, все же попытаюсь в третий раз сказать тебе, что Мэтт считает, что если я не позову тебя на свидание...

\- Стоп.

\- Да, я понимаю, что я опоздал с этим на два года. Но эта эпидемия, потом ты — ушел. Потом... - Джейк впервые за все время разговора с ним отвел взгляд в сторону, на его щеках проступил легкий румянец.

Кажется, он и нервничал, и смущался, и это был все тот же парень, который без всякого стеснения влез однажды в балетную пачку, ага.

Удивительные трансформации Джейкрата.

\- Все как-то очень глупо получилось. Так что если ты откажешься...

\- Я не откажусь.

Джейк уставился на него с каким-то недоверием во взгляде и, если честно, Шейн это недоверие полностью разделял. Два года он старательно убирал свои чувства куда подальше, прекрасно зная, что все это — не должно быть взаимным. Вначале, твердо не верил, что Джейку он тоже нравится чуть больше сокомандника, а потом, поняв, что, кажется, еще как нравится, принял тщательно не давать своим чувствам пробиться наружу. Так они и прятались внутри него как забытый ящик с высаженными цветами на продажу в подвале дома его бабушки и дедушки.

\- Вау.

\- Я согласен.

\- Мэтт был прав.

\- Мэтт всегда прав.

\- Он именно так и говорит на тренировках и по слухам Гидрейшен все так же несогласен с этим утверждением.

\- Он там все еще на мейн-танке гоняет?

\- На мейн-саппорте. Джерри этому очень сильно рад, - Джейк снова перестал улыбаться и очень внимательно посмотрел на Шейна: - Не могу поверить в то, что ты согласился.

\- А я все еще не верю в то, что на мне снова цвета Фейзов, - Шейн пожал плечами, - Ты прав. Очень много всего произошло... Мы столько всего проебали.

\- Тогда, время это все наверстывать? В общем, - Джейк приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, и хотя вокруг них сновали туда-сюда работники студии, рефери, кто-то еще, Шейн не почувствовал на себе ничьих удивленных взглядов и это действовало как-то освобождающе, - удачи. Я надеюсь, что мне не придется тебя утешать после вашего поражения, поэтому давай, выигрывай.

\- Гм, - сказал на это Шейн, - утешать?

\- Поэтому, давай, приложи все усилия к тому, чтобы это стало поздравлением.

Джейк подмигнул ему, прежде чем двинуть к выходу в студию и Шейн искренне понадеялся, что эти неловкие фразы, которые только сценарист низкорейтингового комедийного сериала с Нетфликса счел бы попыткой флирта, Джейк придумывал сам.

И что он не заучил то, что ему написал Куллмэтт. С кажется некоторым участием Спри.

Шейн чувствовал себя странно, но чертовски обнадеженным.

Словно время и оборот вспять, он снова оказался в некоей исходной точке.

В которой можно было начать все с самого начала и прожить другую, более счастливую жизнь.

  
  



End file.
